Presents
by LN8866
Summary: A bit of BN Christmas fluff


Michael and Fiona laid on their bed in their new home, enjoying slow gentle kisses and soft caresses.

"I am going to get big. What if i never lose the weight?' Fiona asked.

Placing a kiss on her stomach, Michael looked up at Fiona and reassured her by saying "I will love you until the end of time, no matter what. I don't care what you look like. I just want you to be happy."

Fiona gave michael a huge smile and said with tears in her eyes "That I am Michael, that I am."

Michael made his way back up to Fiona's face and wiped her tears away. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I am just a hormonal mess today." Fiona said as she continued to weep, occasionally wiping her face on Michael's shirt.

"Fi, you are the farthest thing from a mess."

"You are just saying that just to be nice." Fiona said as she sniffled.

As they laid in bed, Michael watching tv while Fiona snuggled against him, enjoying an afternoon nap, Madeline called. In a hushed voice, Michael answered the phone. "Mom, let me call you back. Fi is napping & using me as her pillow while I watch tv.

"Is she still sick Michael? That stomach flu really hit her hard. She needs to go back to the doctor and make sure she is ok." Maddie told michael as she flipped through a magazine.

Michael sighed. "Mom, we went to the doctor yesterday and she's fine. She just needs to rest a bit more. Why are you calling? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, except tomorrow is Christmas and I was calling to see what time you guys would be here. Jesse is sleeping over, Sam and Elsa will be here about nine in the morning so Sam can start cooking. Is Fi up to coming?" Maddie asked worriedly.

Smiling at a sleeping Fiona, Michael said "We'll be over around noon. That will give her time to sleep late. Try hard not to smoke in the house tomorrow. I don't want Fi to get sick. I have no idea what is going to make her throw up these days."

Michael said goodbye to Maddie and ended the call. As he began to fall asleep, Fi asked in a sleepy voice "We will tell them tomorrow?"

"Yup. I put the ultrasound pictures in the frames you got and wrapped them all." Michael said.

Fiona craned her neck and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. "What a good Daddy you are!" She rested her head in the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep.

About one in the morning, Michael woke up and realized that Fiona wasn't in bed. Concerned, he got up and wandered their house looking for her. Finding her in the kitchen, he shook his head as he watched her cook. He took the spoon from her, pointed to the kitchen table and said "Sit down. You heard the doctor, you need to rest."

Like a little girl, she sulked over to the chair and put her feet up. Michael eventually put the cake she was making into the oven. Standing up on his tippy-toes, he reached into the cabinet above the refrigerator and pulled down a box wrapped in red shiny paper with a green bow. Handing it to her, he said "I got this when we were on our honeymoon. Remember when I disappeared for a few hours? That's when I did this."

Fiona slid the bow off the box and undid the wrapping paper, she chided Michael "Michael, we agreed no purchases for holidays or birthdays since we paid for a wedding, honeymoon, house and now a baby!"

"Fi, would you just open the box?"

As Fiona removed the top of the box, she leafed through the bundle of papers that sat before her. "I don't understand." She looked up to Michael's face and admitted "I'm confused. These are cia documents. Why did you give them to me?"

Michael sat down next to Fiona and leafed through the package. He pulled out a form and explained "This is my healthcare package for us and any children we have." Pulling out another form he said "This is my pension plan and it explains how I get paid." Seeing tears form in Fiona's eyes again, he pulled out one last sheet. "This one is compensation owed to me for being burned, the loss of Nate, Panama and the whole mess that Riley caused when she hunted me down after I shot Card."

Seeing that Fiona was still trying to process everything he was showing her, he said simply "Fi, I retired from the CIA. Remember I told you in Panama that I was going to leave the CIA? I meant it. That last job I did was just obligatory until everything got worked out."

"I don't know what to say. " Fiona said

Michael took Fiona's face in his hands and looked in her eyes "Tell me you are happy."

"Are you sure you are ok with leaving the CIA? You worked so hard to get back in and to prove our innocence."

Michael pulled Fiona onto his lap. "I wouldn't have done all this paperwork on our honeymoon if i wasn't sure. After everything that happened after Nate died and I got you out of prison, I wanted nothing more than to leave. Its time we have a better life. Back to my original question. Are you happy I retired?"

"Ecstatic" Fiona said as she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck.

The next morning, Michael and Fiona awoke around ten in the morning. While Fiona rested on the couch, as per Michael's orders, she flipped channels on the television as she waited for Michael to bring her breakfast.

While they ate their breakfast and watched a holiday movie on television, Fiona remarked "Do you realize this is the last Christmas we'll spend alone like this. Next Christmas, Santa will visit and we'll have toys everywhere we look."

"It's going to be great. We'll have to get a tree next year. With you being so sick in the beginning, we had no time for decorating." Michael said as he continued to eat his yogurt. "I'm sure Sam and Jesse will help me string lights up outside the house. It'll be a lot of work but it'll be worth it just to see you and the baby smile."

The rest of their morning was spent getting ready to go over to Madeline's to join everyone in the holiday festivities. Fiona checked several times on the way over to make sure that they had brought the gifts for everyone, even though they lived five minutes away.

Once they pulled into the driveway, Michael turned off the ignition and leaned over and gave Fiona a kiss. "If this gets too much, just let me know and I'll take you home so you can lay down."

Rolling her eyes at Michael she said "You know I'm not going to break, right? Women have been giving birth since the dawn of time. I think spending a holiday with our family isn't going to hurt me. If I get tired, I can lay down on the couch or the guest room. I am ok."

"I know you say that you are ok, but I can't help but worry. The doctor said you needed to rest more. I just want to keep you both safe." Michael said, in a serious tone.

Sometimes Michael needed more reassuring than she did that the pregnancy was progressing normally. "Michael, we did all of the tests and they came back fine. Dr. Gilmore said I need to rest more, which I am doing. The ultrasound shows the baby is right on schedule and is healthy." Taking his hand, she placed it on her belly. She spoke slowly when she said "We...are...ok."

Michael nodded and kissed the palm of her hand that rested on his face. Silently he got out of the car and grabbed the bag of gifts from the Charger. He froze for a moment and said "We need to get a new car. One with airbags and back seat doors. The car will have to have those latches for the baby seat to hook into."

"Let's just take one day at a time. Can we please just go inside so I can eat? If I don't eat soon, I'm going to get sick." Fiona whined, causing Michael to come back to the present time.

Taking Fiona's hand they walked into the house and were greeted by Jesse, Sam and Elsa. Maddie emerged from the bedroom and gave Fiona a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you! You look fantastic. How do you feel? Are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"Maddie, I'm fine. I feel pretty good today. Smelling whatever Sam is cooking is making me feel hungrier by the moment." Fiona said.

Sam closed the oven door and said "It'll be done in about fifteen minutes. Maybe we should open our presents before we eat."

"Fiona will open her gifts last." Maddie shouted.

Michael shook his head and said softly as he gave her a kiss above her ear "Don't fight what she says, just go with it. I'm sure she has her reasons."

As the others opened their gifts from one another, Fiona went in the kitchen and grabbed crackers from the pantry.

"Eating crackers Fi? You feeling ok?" Elsa asked.

She smiled at Elsa and responded "I'm fine. Still feeling a little under the weather." Fiona noticed the smile and quick glance Maddie and Elsa exchanged but quickly dismissed it when Michael nudged Fiona to hand out their gifts.

"Being we don't have a lot of cash right now since we got married, went to France and bought a house, we thought we'd give you all a homemade present." Fiona announced.

Michael wrapped his arms around Fiona as they sat on the floor by the Christmas tree. Maddie began to cry. Both Jesse and Sam were silent."Guys, that's a picture of our baby. You guys are going to be Uncles and Elsa will be an Aunt."

Jesse gave Fiona a hug as he helped her up from the floor. Fiona gave Sam a hug, who was trying his best to hide his tears happiness. "Sam, are you crying?"

"Of course not. I'm a Navy SEAL. Axe men do not cry. We might get smoke, dust or onions in our eyes, but we don't cry." Sam said with a smile. He gave Fiona a hug, a kiss and said quietly in her ear "Congratulations Sister. You'll be great parents."

As Sam went back to work in the kitchen, the others watched Fiona open her gifts. She opened Elsa's, which was a spa gift card at her hotel for a pre-natal massage. Fiona wiped her eyes as she gave Elsa a hug for her gift. Finally, Fiona opened Maddie's gift. As she unwrapped the large cardboard box, Jesse added "Yeah, I helped carry all the stuff from the store to the car and into the house. I don't have a job right now, so I did the lifting of the presents to get them inside. That's my gift to you."

Michael thanked Jesse and helped Fiona pull things from the large box. Fiona marveled at outfit after outfit. Reaching the bottom of the box, Fiona got up and gave Maddie a hug.

"When did you do all this?" Michael asked.

Jesse chimed in "Your mother dragged me out on Christmas Eve to every baby store in town. You both owe me big time because that was worse than being in Panama with no shoes."

Maddie wagged her finger at Michael and Fiona. "You two think you are so stealthy. Stomach flu does not last for more than maybe a week or two, not almost two months. She got sick at Carlito's when Sam had ribs one night. Michael told me not to smoke in the house because he said that it might make her sick and all she has done lately is sleep."

Elsa said "When we were opening presents, you got up for crackers. You turned a little pale right before then."

Sam yelled from the kitchen "Besides the fact that since you came home from France, Fiona has not worked a single job with us and you retired from the CIA." Sam paused and exclaimed "Oh crap! I'm sorry Mikey, I should have asked if Fiona knew."

"Its ok Sam, he told me last night. That's my present from him, retirement." Fiona said, smiling at Michael.

Elsa asked Michael "What did Fiona get you for Christmas?"

"I didn't get him anything. I've either been going to doctor's appointments, eating or sleeping so much that I've had to time to go out shopping." Fiona said, looking sad for a moment.

Michael noticed the change in her mood and gave her a kiss, which made the smile return to her face. "A while ago, my mom said that when all the stuff that came with Nate's murder was over, she wanted me to start over. That's what the marriage, the house and the baby is for me, its a new start. That's her gift to me and I can never giver her back one that will show her how much the new start means to me."

Fiona gave Michael a hug as the others excused themselves so the couple could be alone for a moment. Michael said "You never have to give me anything. Your love for me and our baby is the best gift in the world and I will cherish that forever." No more words needed to be said between the two as they exchanged a passionate kiss. Michael ended the kiss and whispered words of love to Fiona. Then he bent down and lifted up Fiona's shirt, kissing her stomach and saying "I love you too baby."


End file.
